One Life
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: For Reiko to relive the scene of a bike crash. It's just cruel. But is it crueler for her to figure out more about the mysterious doppelganger?


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: For Reiko to relive the scene of a bike crash. It's just cruel. But is it crueler for her to figure out more about the mysterious doppelganger?

 **One Life**

The explosion was hot. The dangerous ball of fire and energy soared upwards. The release of gases shot over the cliff and rose into the atmosphere. The tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes were immediately evaporated from the heat. One name repeated itself in her head. The fear made every muscle tense up but it didn't stop her from running to the edge once more. She stopped short afraid of seeing another horrific scene below.

"Saki!?"

One hand rose over the side groping around for something secure. Then the other tried to dig into the tar for support. Reiko rushed over reaching for a hand to pull her over and to safety. The initial grab shocked the biker but a goofy smile appeared on her face as she was pulled up by her friend. "Tha-"

The minute she was on her feet Reiko dropped to her knees and buried her face into the zombie's stomach. She frowned quickly realizing her second in command was crying and repeating her name like a mantra. Quickly her eyes shifted towards Maria who was completely speechless. Her bold actions got the desired result from the younger ones watching but had a drastic side effect on her mother.

Number two's arms loosely wrapped around Reiko's shoulders. She really had no intention of making her relieve that pain of loss. Her frowned only deepened with each mumble of her name. What could she say to lighten the mood? Her first reaction was to deny her name but figured that wouldn't be too appropriate right now.

"Umm... Sorry about your bike. I'd buy you a new one but I'm broke..." The hand griping the 'captain for a day' banner tightened. Reiko pulled away from the zombie, standing while not bothering to hide her tear stain cheeks. The blonde smiled nervously. It could only be described as a guilty smile the type that reads 'I'm in trouble.'

While she knew an argument was going to come her way. Saki had not prepared herself for the fist the slammed into her check knocking her to her butt. At least that was all that had happened. The punch was a good solid one; luckily her head didn't pop off. Her hand flew to her face and her normal fight response activated. "That hurt! Do you want to die?!"

"No, but clearly you do!" The blonde shut up real quick. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Like a child, the zombie's head dropped to her chest and she took her scolding. "Oh I know you weren't thinking!" Saki sat there in shame wondering if her actions were the right ones. Well it's not like she had the time to think of a better plan! The words of her ranting friend didn't seem to stop. In fact once they were done being aimed at her raw emotions turned to her daughter. The zombie sighed in relief of no longer being in the spotlight.

Maria frowned and flinched a bit when her mother approached her. Saki snickered to herself. "Maria, your mom has plenty of guts." Now, if they could rekindle, this night would be a success in her eyes and she'd be able to sleep well tonight.

There was a long pause between them with neither willing to voice anything. Well, verbal progress may not be made but there was clearly an emotion shift between mother and daughter. There really wasn't much the amber haired female could do anymore. As quietly as possible she shifted on her hands and knees trying to crawl away. Being as stealthy and cool in her getaway as possible.

"Where do you think you're going?" The parent's voice stopped her cold.

"Home..." Came the almost shy retort.

Reiko sighed a little. "What's your name?" She asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Number two."

"That's not a name."

"No, it's an alias." Saki responded automatically with the truth. What else could she say though? The zombie heard footsteps approached her but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Thank you; you undeniable saved my daughter's life. I'll forever be in your debt. If you refuse to tell me your name I'll just have to make up my own name and backstory for you." Nervously the living dead turned to look at her unsure of what to make of this.

Reiko held out her hand to help her to her feet. "You're the ghost of my best friend acting like a guardian angel to all the stupid bikers who try to play chicken in such a dangerous place." The dark haired girl ran her thumb over the zombie's knuckles. The hand was noticeable cold but it was definitely there. Nope, not a ghost but something else? Reiko thought mildly staring at the doppelganger of her friend.

Once her hand was released the amber haired girl gazed at her hand. She still felt the residual heat from her companion's hand. A flash of pain hit her straight in the chest and a feeling of loneliness washed over her body. Loneliness? She wasn't lonely beside she had the other zombie girls. She couldn't be lonely... Sadness of losing the live she lived when she was alive?

"No, I'm not a ghost nor an angel. Just an idol." She glimpsed up from her hand to see Reiko already walking away. The warmth had left leaving a different type of cold surrounding her. The ex Dorami member was telling all the girls to go home. Unsurprisingly after all that had happened, they were all listening to the mother without voicing any complaints.

"You know, Reiko." She started loudly. All the girls stopped to listen to what the blonde had to say. "If you really want to thank me you can come to my concert tomorrow night. If I go back home without selling a single ticket my manager will have my head, literally." Kotaro would probably lock her outside with the dog. Her eyes shifted towards the van. She couldn't tell his expression from the driver's seat.

Her eyes shifted back to her friend who looked mildly amused. "You called my name."

"?!" Panic froze her un-beating heart. She couldn't play it off as accidentally hearing her name if Reiko decided to push the subject. Maria never once called her out by name; only referring to her as 'that woman'. Thankfully she didn't push it.

Reiko smiled warmly. "We'd love to come." Saki let out the breath she was holding as the started to walk away again.

Once they were all out of sight she slumped towards the van. The dead girl got in silently hoping not to get scolded *again* by her chaperone. She didn't. "Idol stuff indeed; good job selling tickets."

* * *

The song finished and everybody cheered. Not one person in the crowed seemed to dislike the performance. They were all enjoying themselves fully. One huge innocent grin took over her face. "Thank you!" Number two yelled into her mic. Normally she did the closing words as the leader. She wondered if she got any better at it either. "It means a lot that you all came to have fun with us! I love Saga, that's it!"

The cheering only got louder as they walked off the stage and into the back. "Good job guys." The blonde announced proudly. Rounds of 'good job' were echoed in the dressing room. Each of them dressed back into their regular casual attire. The biker coats and school uniforms were folded up and packed away.

With no after show event most of the audience had cleared out and went home. Still, only diehard fans stayed in hopes for just another glance of the idols. The golden haired girl slipped out of the room.

From the side of the stage she peeked out at the remaining fans. Among the small group she saw the death metal fan. A few girls from her old rival biker gang and Maria and her mother. It seemed like they were finally talking. A nice civil talk a light smile on both party's face. Where they finally patching up there rough relationship? With her own grin she disappeared back to the dressing room.

Kotaro had the girls pack up the van making multiple trips to the vehicle. "Slave driver." The zombie mumbled packing up the huge makeup case. Sure the girls always left the house wearing it. For safety reasons they always carried extra cover up with them; as well as waterproof spray that was supposed to be used on shoes. It was no longer a shock when a sudden rain session would begin.

"Number two." Saki's paused, her head turned to look over her shoulder. Maria had called out to her; Reiko stood a few feet behind her child. Taking a quick glance to the van where everyone had already settled in. The living dead ran up to the young biker with a cheerful greeting.

"What's up, Maria?"

"You were amazing."

"Are you my fan now?" She asked in a half faked peppy voice aiming to be seen as cute as possible.

"Yeah, an idol who knows how to ride is pretty special." Saki chuckled and the light haired brunette bowed. "Sorry, for all the trouble I've caused."

"No worries, in my life I've done way worse."

Reiko silently walked up gently pulling the idol into a hug. Saki kept her body relaxed and neutral not reciprocating or pulling away. However she really did enjoy the affection. "You know, it's really easy to believe that my Saki came back from the dead. Simply because that's the type of girl she is. She would crawl up from her grave trying to take over the world as if nothing happened to her. It's hard to believe she would sign up to be an idol though."

"Does that mean you acknowledge I'm someone else?"

"No. After all, music is a really powerful tool. Music has the power to convey a large range of emotions from the people around you. To bring them closer or set up a certain atmosphere. It could be the perfect tool for her ambitions."

"I see..." When Reiko pulled away that's when she noticed the curious look on Maria's face.

"Isn't your real name Saki? That's what the grade schooler called you when we first met?"

"Ignore the shrimp."

"Maria, it's time to go. It's late and you have to go to school tomorrow."

Frowning, the child nodded in acceptance and headed towards the audience parking. "Take care of yourself Number two!" She called with a wave and disappearing towards a car.

"That should be my line to you!" The living dead retorted straightaway.

"Saki, take care. This new life of yours is a blessing; share it with the people around you."

"Likewise."

* * *

A/N: I've debated over the end for over a week. Since this was originally two small ideas thrown into one fic. I wanted a fic where Reiko figured it out. It kinda bothers me that none of the characters have yet to push the subject of why these girls looked like dead loved ones. Hell, even that reporter character hasn't really popped up again. Was there a point to him then? If they were doing these small closure episodes -where they're noticed but not really exposed- was there was no point in making his character? Well, whatever happens as long as the ending isn't rushed that's what matters.

I want a chibi Romero plush. Why are they not selling any yet?


End file.
